El misterio del regalo
by Smithback
Summary: Harry se prepara para recibir el regalo de cumpleaños de su amiga.


"No admita idea sin analizar, ni proposición sin discutir, ni raciocinio sin examinar, ni regla sin comprobar; fórmese una ciencia propia, que le pertenezca como su sangre, que no sea una simple recitación de lo que ha leído, sino el fruto de lo que ha observado y pensado." Muchas cosas, El criterio, Jaime Balmes

 **El misterio del regalo**

Harry sentía la brisa pasar por su rostro, una sensación que le gustaba bastante. Caminaba por el callejón Diagon después de hacer algunas simples compras para la semana, algunas cosas de última hora que Hermione le había mandado comprar. Sabía para que lo había mandado, lo cual no haría menos fácil la llegada. Sonrió para sus adentros y siguió con su camino. Alerta como siempre, reparaba en las personas y tiendas a su alrededor, la tienda de varitas, anunciaba 'Blood of plants' su nuevo ingrediente en las varitas; la tienda de libros, tenía un nuevo libro a la venta, 'Ratas mágicas'; la tienda de ropa solo tenía el letrero de 'OOfertas', fuera de su puerta; la tienda de mascotas anunciaba que tendrían en venta unas 'Mascotas para gigantes'… Harry no quería saber siquiera a que se refería con eso…

Un nuevo pequeño negocio, que estaba seguro que el día anterior no estaba ahí, ofrecía fuera de su tienda paletas en forma de palitos, 'SSTICK', se leía en la etiqueta. Con un último vistazo a la tienda de quidich, donde exhibían ya la más nueva escoba, 'Rayo del oeste'. Harry se preparó para partir.

Con un último respiro, se preparó para llegar a su hogar. Sabía que se le estaba pasando algo... y no, no era que el día de hoy era su cumpleaños, sino que Hermione para éste momento ya le tendría preparadas algunas cosas especiales para él… solo sentía que algo se le estaba pasando. Cerró los ojos concentrándose en su dirección, v16 L1-r, Una brisa después, el chico se había ido.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños!" gritaron todos en el momento en el que el joven que vivió, entró a su hogar. Afortunadamente se habían preparado previamente y todos también tenían ya sus hechizos de protección levantados. El más bien joven-que-vivió, ya sabían bien, era un paranoico. Y solo de entrar y escuchar la primera sílaba de su felicitación, lanzó varios hechizos para luego lanzarse detrás de un sofá.

La primera en reaccionar, a pesar de que todos ya tenían una idea de que eso sería lo que Harry haría, fue Hermione, quien aun con su varita en mano, se acercó a la parte de atrás del sillón.

Dio un gran suspiro y comenzó a hablar con su viejo amigo. "Harry… sabías que te haríamos una fiesta sorpresa, no tienes por qué esconderte…."

"¿cuál es mi ojo favorito?" cuestionó el chico, como pregunta de seguridad.

Hermione resopló cansada y acostumbrada a las excentricidades de su amigo. "El quinto." Una respuesta que no tenía sentido, justo como la verdadera y el verdadero Harry habían planeado.

"Sal de ahí Harry, todos estamos aquí para celebrar tu cumpleaños, ya revisé sus identidades, y son quienes dicen ser…. Te lo aseguro."

El chico detrás del sillón se sacó la cabeza solo un poco para ver a los invitados. "No estoy seguro, Hermione."

La chica se arrodilló para decirle algo al oído a su camarada, a lo que este asintió y se levantó, sacudió y dirigió a los invitados…

Inseguros todos aun, no bajaban sus varitas. "¡Bienvenidos!" dijo el celebrado. Todos se relajaron y bajaron sus varitas, dispuestos a celebrar el cumpleaños de su extraño amigo y salvador.

Hermione sabía que aún no terminaba todo… la noche era joven y Harry amaba las claves y rarezas.

(*)

Todos felicitaban a su amigo, quien después de la guerra había cambiado bastante, era un auror excepcional, sin embargo también era aún mucho más paranoico de lo que Ojo-loco lo fue alguna vez. Desconfiaba de todos y pensaba que todo lo que hacían las personas tenía un significado oculto. Después de varios años, sus amigos y personas cercanas entendieron que esa era la única forma del chico de lidiar ahora con la vida y solo lo dejaban ser, de hecho, parecía que en verdad disfrutaba de ese tipo de vida… lo cual considerando la infancia que tubo, tenía una abstracta lógica. Hermione en especial lo había apoyado.

(*)

"Mi buen Harry" se acercó George, con esa eterna sonrisa nostálgica desde que su gemelo murió. "Tengo que irme pronto, dejé un par de pociones hirviendo, pero antes de irme y regresar quiero darte mi regalo." George sacó una caja pequeña. "Es una brújula," explicó. Si estás buscando algo a un kilómetro de distancia te guiará ahí, aunque ni siquiera sepas que es lo que estás buscando. Mientras no pienses en nada, apuntará al oeste… una pequeña falla que no afecta su funcionamiento…. Y dejé un pequeño pantano en tu recámara… "dijo un poco más divertido. Ambos se despidieron para Harry seguir hablando con sus amigos.

Dolly trajo el pastel, exquisitamente confeccionado, de varios tipos de chocolate, ésta vez en forma de escoba.

Ginny le regaló unos guantes con un increíble agarre para el vuelo.

Como siempre, su amiga le regaló un libro con un tema que para muchos podría parecer extraño, pero Harry sonrió mucho al recibirlo. "Nubes, formación mitos leyendas y realidad." Era de hecho un simple libro mugle, algo delgado, sobre nubes.

Su buena amiga Luna le regaló una playera con un dibujo cómico sobre un rayo.

(*)

Terminado ya el festejo, Hermione y Harry recogían la casa.

"y… ¿ya lo sabes?" Preguntó con casualidad la chica.

Harry sonrió ampliamente, "Ron no fue nada sutil, cada vez que hablaba de quidich y escobas me miraba con unos ojos enormes como de ciervo a medio morir…."

Divertida, Hermione negó con la cabeza. "Recuérdame no incluirlo en el juego."

"Ni Moly ni Ginny fueron muy sutiles tampoco… un pastel en forma de escoba y unos guantes nuevos…. ¿en serio? Creo que cada año es más fácil."

Hermione rio. "solo dilo ya Harry. ¿Adivinaste ya cuál es tu regalo?"

"Tú tampoco fuiste muy sutil con las compras que me enviaste hacer…." Ambos cayeron en un silencio cómplice. "Es la nueva escoba, ¿cierto? La 'rayo del oeste', ¿cierto?"

La castaña rompió en una carcajada.

*notas de Smithback.

Tenía muchas ganas de hacer algo así; quizá no le vean mucho sentido a una historia tan simple, pero a mí me gustó mucho hacerla.

Gracias por leer y si dejan review, les estaré muy agradecida. Y si notaron algo más... también díganmelo, suerte, bye

El misterio del regalo

Harry se prepara para recibir el regalo de cumpleaños de su amiga.


End file.
